Power Mode (Mystic Force)
Plot Koragg Goes After The Power Mode After He Finds Out The Rangers r Seeking It Transcript Nick Ugh No Undonna What Do U Sence Nick A Power Mode Ugh Undonna Yes Thew Titans (100 Yrs Ago After The Master Is Dead) Leanbow What Its A PIM -______________________- (Present) Nick Ugh Wtf was that BS Undonna Rangers Go After that (Meanwhile Koragg Is Cleaning The Masters Poop) Koragg Ugh No I Failed What Yes The Power Mode Soon The Rangers Will Die Nick Were Here Koragg Hello Rangers Nick Koragg Koragg Yes Its Time To Suffer My Sorwad Nick How Abut no Koragg How Abut Yes CRASH CRASH Nick Ugh Koragg Ha Master Were r U Koragg Morticon Hes After The Power Mode Master What Power Mode Morticon The Power Of The Dragon Master Stop Him Morticon Yes Nick Ugh Ha Cannon Koragg Oh No Dont Use That Useless Thing On Me Nick Fire CRASH Koragg Pathetic And Now Il Be Taking- C4RASH Undonna Backoff Koragg What Old Lady Die CRASH (Undonna Unmorphs) Koragg Weak And Ugh IGotta Retreat Il Be Bak Soon (Back At the treehouse) Nick Um So That Was Fun Maddison Yus It Was Undonna ugh The power mode Will Belong To Thew Morlocks MAWAWAWAWA Nick Cool Who Was That Maddison The Master Lwets Go Bak There Morticon That Moron Koragg Koragg Ahhh Morticon Morticon Yes It Is Me Koragg Bitch Fuck Off Morticon Never Smell My poo Koragg (Smells It) Morticon Now Listen Dont Let The Rangers Get It Or The Master Will Be On Ur Head Koragg Yes Sir But Only Fr The Master Morticon Koragg Aggred Master Nec Attack The Rangers So They Dont Go Near The Power Mode Finsh Em Once And Fr All Nec Yes Sir CRASH Nec Trydo Warrior Let Them Feel Pain TW Yes Nick awww Wtf TW U Poops Shall Pay Nick Thats It Cycles trike Mode Undonna y Huh Koragg White Mystic Power Ya CRASH Koragg Yes Its Mine Undonna No Ko4raggg Ahh If it isnt the old lady Dills You Think U Can Get Past me Ur Weak Old Ladys r Weak These Days 2 (Gets Sorwad Reddy) Undonna Well Lets SeeWhat This Old Lady Can Do (Gets Weapon Reddy) Ya Koragg Ya CRASH CRASH Koragg Ha Neel Down Befor me Undonna Never Saber CRASH Koragg Ha CRASH Undonna Oh No Thats It White Mystic trike CRASH Undonna Yes Now The Power- CRASH Koragg Dont Touch It Nick Lets Finsh This Cannon CRASH (Fires all Around & The5 Unmorph) Undonna Saber Slash CRASH Koragg Ugh No (Retreats) Undonna Yes Now The Power Mode Nick Ugh Undonna Nik Say Power Mode Nick Power Mode Wow Delta Strike CRASH TW No- CRASH Nec I Must Retreat Fools Master SO U FAILED TO PROTECK THE POWER MODEAND U LET THEFUCKING OLD LADY GET AWAY WTH IT MORON FREANKING MORON Koragg Yes My Master Master U Better Sucseed Next Time Other Wise U Will Suk My Dik Nick So Weve Got This Undonna Yes U Have Nick Awww Yea (Meanwhile) Koragg U May Have Won Today Rangers But Tormmorrow Is ine MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA tHE End/To Be Contined Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force Episode